warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Streams
The streams are where RiverClan fish and swim. Roleplay Pebblefoot swam happily through the water. He dove under and came up with a plump trout. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Nice catch Pebblefoot!" Mintfur called. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks!" Pebblefoot's mew was muffled by the fish. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Would you like some help carry that back?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Sure, thanks!" Pebblefoot meows. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur grabs the end of Pebblefoot's fish, and helps him carry it home. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Pebblefoot happily pads back home. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hollowflight padded towards the stream. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Petalfur pads in behind him. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hollowflight approaches the stream. "let's hope we get a good catch, prey is scarce." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I've notice." Petalfur mews quitely. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I wonder what happened to all the prey." Hollowflight glances into the stream only to see a few small, thin fish swimming around. He scooped one out. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe StarClan is angery with us for not stay one Clan." Petalfur ponders. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry I didn't roleplay yesterday, I was super busy) "What do you mean?" Hollowflight asks. "There have always been four clans." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) (It's fine) "Not always." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 00:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" Holloeflight asks, puzzled. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 00:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "There was once a time, when the clans were one. Mistystar wasn't even deputy." (Or, she was just made deputy, dont remember) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "When was that?" Hollowflight asked. "I remember that the clans united when it was the only way to fend off danger, but StarClan decreed there would always be four clans." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "StarClan also said that only one Clan would survive the Dark Forest, does that not say we should all be one Clan?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "But StarClan must have been wrong... I can't imagine buddying up with a ShadowClan warrior..." Hollowflight trails on. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 20:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "And I can't either, but maybe it's for the best." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hollowflight shook his head. "I seriously don't think StarClan wants that for us, and it's not for us to decide. We'll have to wait and see if Mothwing or Willowshine have any messages from StarClan about this matter. If they want us as one clan that bad, they'll tell Mistystar or our medicine cats." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry I took her without permission. DX) Minnowtail leaped around happily. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 22:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (That's fine, Admins don't need to have permission) Hollowflight waved his tail in greeting to Minnowtail. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:RiverClan Territory Category:RiverClan Category:Territory Category:Roleplay